AIMing GG and BT
by percyjacksonfan8131
Summary: C and the gang are back! This time in IM form. Follow them through the story as they fall in love, kick butt, discover shocking secrets about their family, and hunt down the CoC. DISCLAIMER: All character belong to the amazing Ally Carter!
1. Chapter 1

**Usernames:**

Zach: 2goode4u

Cammie: ClassifiedInfo

Bex: Duchess

Grant: GreekGod_OO7

Liz: Bookworm

Jonas: ComputerGeek4

Macey: glossipgirl

**Status**

2goode4u: Classified.

ClassifiedInfo: Hmm… at Grandma and Grandpa's house… SAVE ME!

Duchess: Watching hot English boys by Big Ben.

GreekGod007: Going pee.

Bookworm: Reading a really good book .

ComputerGeek4: Getting things 4 Zach.

glossipgirl: Shopping! .

**ClassifiedInfo has logged on.**

**2goode4u has logged on.**

**glossipgirl has logged on.**

**Bookworm has logged on.**

ClassifiedInfo: HEY! Liz how r u reading a book and IMing the same time?

glossipgirl: Hey girls, yeah Liz how r u?

Bookworm: Umm… I finished the book * blushes *.

2goode4u: Hey Gallagher girl, do I get any love?

ClassifiedInfo: NO!

2goode4u: Ouch. That hurts.

glossipgirl: hey Liz should we leave them to fight it out? Cuz I can feel the sexual tension building up.

ClassifiedInfo: Just like looking at ur face does?

Bookworm: Aww but it was getting to the good part :(

2goode4u: huh. Ur 1 2 talk.

glossipgirl: Liz!

ClassifiedInfo: Yeah I had to put up with u for half a year!

Bookworm: ok ok bye Cammie, Zachary!

2goode4u: Last time I checked u didn't mind looking at me for half a year.

**Bookworm and glossipgirl have logged off.**

2goode4u: Finally! I thought they would never leave!

ClassifiedInfo: Ikr? So what did u want 2 talk 2 me bout?

2goode4u: Well I was wondering-

**GreekGod_OO7 has logged on.**

GreekGod_OO7: HEY CAMMIE! HOW'S IT GOING? Oh, and hey Zach.

ClassifiedInfo: HEY GRANT! I'M GOING GOOD, HBU?

2goode4u: Once again, no love for me?

GreekGod_OO7: Yes I'm good. And of course Zach! We hate u!

2goode4u: Ouch. What is it; pick on Zach day?

ClassifiedInfo: He's kidding, right Grant?

GreekGod_OO7: No I'm not! And Zach have u asked her yet?

2goode4u: No I was just bout to ask her u idiot!

GreekGod_OO7: Oh. Well… I'll just leave now…

2goode4u: U do that. Now.

**GreekGod_OO7 has logged off.**

ClassifiedInfo: What was that all about?

2goode4u: Well… Cammie, Gallagher Girl, I know that u probably hate my annoying smirks, and me and my cocky attitude but I love you. I love how you don't care if my mom is an international terrorist. I love how you're eyes sparkle in the sun. I love how you don't care that I'm being really cliché. Gallagher Girl, will you be my girlfriend?

ClassifiedInfo: Zach…

2goode4u: I'll understand if u just wan't to b friends.

ClassifiedInfo: Zach… I love you too. I'd love to b ur girlfriend!

2goode4u: *Smirks * Great. Meet me at the pond by the ranch at 11:58 PM. Love you.

ClassifiedInfo: Meet u there. Love you too.

**2goode4u and ClassifiedInfo have logged off.**

Bookworm, GreekGod_OO7, glossipgirl, Duchess and ComputerGeek4 have logged on.

Bookworm: That was sooo… SWEET!

GreekGod_OO7: Yeah well u didn't have to listen to Zach going, "Cammie, Cam, oh Gallagher Girl do that again!" In his sleep EVERY NIGHT!

Duchess: Well, now it isn't as sweet.

glossipgirl: Yeah Grant. Really TMI!

ComputerGeek4: Sorry Macy but it's true!

glossipgirl: Ew!

ComputerGeek4: ANYWAYS!... R we gonna spy on Zach and Cam's date or what?

Bookworm: HECK (excuse my language) YEAH!

glossipgirl: HELL (_don't_ excuse my language ;) YEAH!

GreekGod_OO7: It's set than. Meet at the pond at 11:35 sharp.

**GreekGod_OO7 has logged off.**

Duchess: We all better go too. See u all soon.

**Duchess has logged off.**

Glossip Girl: Night!

**Glossip Girl, ComputerGeek4 and Bookworm have logged off.**

**(AN. So… Should I continue this story? Also check out my poll! And my PJO story will be updated soon (maybe)! Sorry for the language, I don't normally swear but it fit. Look at the review chart at the bottom!)**

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_ VVVVVVVVV_  
_ VVVVVVVV _

_VVVVVVV_

_VVVVVV_

_VVVVV_

_VVVV_

_VVV_

_VV_

_V_

_P_

_L_

_E_

_A_

_S_

_E_

_?_

_ VVVVVVVVV_

_VVVVVVVV_

_VVVVVVV_

_VVVVVV_

_VVVVV_

_VVVV_

_VVV_

_VV_

_V_

**('\_/')**

**(* _ *)**

**(_)**

**..**

Bunny needs food! Reviews are carrots to him!

**Review meter!**

**1-5 reviews = In the next month**

**6-10 = In the next two weeks**

**11-15 = In the next week**

**16-20 = In the next few days**

**21-25 = Tomorrow! (Or as soon as possible)**

**21-30 = Get a preview!**


	2. Chapter 2

True love stories never have endings.

- Richard Bach

**(AN- High everyone! I was SUPER excited when I got reviews! Anyways, I ALWAYS thank my reviewers in my Author Notes so if you were too lazy to review (like I usually am) you can just skip till the end!**

**Addie99: Thank You! I will try to put all of my funny bone into this story if it's the last thing I do!**

**Izzy: Maybe you can help me plan the date… If that fails I can always Kid- err- Man-Nap Zach ;D**

**CanadianAngel97: I'm glad you liked it!**

**annam645: Wow… Confidence booster. ;P**

**gogirl369: I will continue! GO GIRL! GO GIRL! (Sorry, I couldn't help my self.)**

**Tashalou96: Thanks!**

**mrs-zachary-goode: I will update! (I am now.)**

**Chameleon101: Yeah, sorry about that, look at my bottom AN to find out why I haven't updated and the chapter is so short. O.o**

**Okay, so I'm going to do something different with the story. You'll see what. (Maybe.)**

Usernames: (I'll keep them up for a few more chapters)

Zach: 2goode4u

Cammie: ClassifiedInfo

Bex: Duchess

Grant: GreekGod_OO7

Liz: Bookworm

Jonas: ComputerGeek4

Macey: Glossipgirl

Status

2goode4u: PISSED AND READY TO KILL SOMEONE.

ClassifiedInfo: I second that motion Zach.

Duchess: Sorry?

GreekGod_OO7: Hehe, DON'T KILL ME CAMMIE!

Bookworm: I'm REALLY sorry cam (and Zach)! We didn't know!

ComputerGeek4: I agree with Liz. We are really sorry.

Glossipgirl: No Comment.

**Covert Operations Report**

**Summary of Surveillance**

By: Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macy McHenry, Jonas Anderson, and Grant Newman (hereafter referred to as "The Operatives")

After discovering that The Subjects are "Madly in Love" (according to Operative McHenry) The Operatives automatically plan to err "watch" their date, (Note made by Operative Anderson: Do you girls normally do this?) and video-tape it to solve some unsolved questions like:

1. Does Zachary Goode actually have feelings? (Because that would help to understand what Cammie sees in him)

2. How old is Zach? (It's sad when his own roommates don't even know) And is he possibly a double agent for the Circle of Cavan? (Because Cammie would be heart broken.)

3. Does Agent Goode have a six-pack? (Note by operative McHenry: Because Cammie loves six-packs) And if he does has Cammie ever seen it? (Note made by Operative Newman: I wonder what they were doing when she saw it. Um Bex what are you doing? Bex? Bex don't kill me! I'm sorry!)

**Duchess  
****2300 Hours**

As I got ready for our mission I thought about what would happen when Cammie and Zach found out that we are spying on their date. That is if they found out. Once I got ready I went through my checklist just to double check I had everything. Even though I knew I had everything with my photographic memory and everything.

Lets see. Ten bugs? Check. Camera? Check. A video camera to blackmail Zach and Cam later? Check. Lip Gloss? Double check.

Let the spying begin.

Bookworm

1134 Hours

"So, the feed is secured?" The gorgeous boy with curly black hair and wire glasses questioned. "I mean it doesn't lead to like, another computer?"

"Well, see, that's the problem. I don't know exactly where it leads, I just know that it will eventually get to my computer." I finally got the nerve to answer while blushing madly."

"But how can we tell who sees it then?"

"We can't."

"So we should go with my plan then?"

"No, my plan is perfect." I defended shyly. The man of my dreams- I mean Jonas- gave me a skeptical look. "Okay so maybe it has a few flaws," Another look was given before I gave up, "Fine you're plan it is." I grumbled.

Jonas smiled upon seeing my frustration and kissed me right they're on my left cheek. It's official; I will never wash that cheek again. I thought as I blushed and kissed him back on his right cheek.

"Hey, uh, Liz I uh, was wondering-" Jonas started before Grant oh so rudely interpreted our love fest- I mean- talk.

"Hey the cameras set up yet?" Grant asked, oblivious to the fact that there was a 98.91036527489% chance Jonas was about to ask me out. (That or he was wondering if he could try to decipher my secret code that I made up just for the CIA to use or what clearance level I got to hack before I was shut down (which was 24 if you're wondering))

While I was still in my daze Jonas spoke, "Yeah, just finished." Looking down at his feet; his face twisted into an unreadable expression. (Which according to Macey was a mix of embarrassment and love. Which is crazy, right?) My night in shining armor- I mean- Jonas cleared his thought. "Well, lets go then."

_**Important Author's Note**_

**Check out my poll on my profile! Like right now! Also you can pick new usernames that fit the characters and I'll put a poll up about it!**

**Sorry its late, my WIFI stopped working and I've been having some friend problems that have been really taken a toll on me. Although, since the friends problems have given me Insomnia I should be able to write at night! Also sorry no date, I have writers block on that because I've never actually been on a date, SO SEND ME YOUR IDEAS ON WHAT THEY SHOULD DO AND THE MOST FITTING ONE FOR THE PLOT WILL WIN! (With all credit of course.) Also I WILL write longer chapters but read explanation above.**


	3. Hurts Too Much I'm Sorry

Hey Guys! I know you all hate me but I have a good excuse. My close friend has recently passed away from medication complications... She passed right in the middle of the school year. I miss her so much that it hurts. I lost all of my motivation in life and I don't know when I'll get back to my normal self. Keep in mind that she was only sixteen years old. She was also my role model (she was two years older than me) and I loved her like a sister. I hope you all understand that when you find out that a beautiful young girl dies so young that you get mad. And I may or may not have deleted all of my files on the stories... He he... They were really done! I swear on my friends grave they were! But it will take me a while to get my inspiration back...

I don't know if I'll redo Gallagher Girls, But I will finish Percy Jackson (and restart it...) and I'll do that as soon as I can. I just need to get my life back and get through this one day at a time. Thanks for understanding, she was really close to me and it just hurts too much. I guess only the good die young. :(

Lots of Love,  
Percyjacksonfan8131


End file.
